why do you have to be brave
by karlasfriskole
Summary: when Candor gets invaded by Eric and the other ex-dauntless, Tris gets hurt. Will Tobias be able to save her, or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is another Fourtris fanfic, but I suppose you already guessed by the title.**

 **Don't worry, no spoilers.**

 **This is going to be my first ever chapter story, so im a little nervous. If you are a Fourtris fan, I will do my absolute best to break your heart;) I am reeeeally new to this whole updating fanfiction, so bear with me. I am not native in English, so if my language is a little boring, im sorry. I'll try my best.**

 **Well, I am pretty sure that was all I had to say, except for: enjoy!**

 **(oh, no btw; do you think that my next fanfiction should be one where Tris dies? I am like so awful at not killing my main character, so if you would like that I didn't kill her, please tell!)**

Chapter 1:

 **Tris PoV**

Tris tried to run, but the pain in her leg was too strong. After Eric and the other ex-dauntless had invaded Candors Head Quarters, she had been separated from Tobias, and now she couldn't find him.

She stepped over another sleeping body. They were everywhere. Everyone had fallen asleep, but Tris was still awake, and she knew why. It didn't affect Divergents. She walked up the stairs, but not fast enough. She needed to find Tobias. What if he had gotten captured by Eric? What if he was dead? The last thought send a cold shiver down her spine, and she quickly pushed it away. Of course he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Tris turned around a corner, but stopped immediately. She recognized the coolness of the gun that was pressed against her forehead. "well, if it isn't the stiff? Oh well, I wish we had time for a nice chit-chat, but unfortunately, we don't." Tris recognized the cold, sarcastic, frightening voice that could only belong to one person: Eric. "come on, get moving stiff." She did really not want to, but if she didn't follow Eric now, he would hurt her even worse, and get her where he wanted anyways. Quickly, she looked up at him, and saw that he had a vicious look on his face. He looked like a predator that had just caught his dinner, and it disgusted her. With the gun pointed directly at the back of her head, Eric lead her into a big, light room. In the room were about 10-20 people forced down against the floor. Divergents. In that moment Tris realized what this was all about. They were rounding up all the Divergent's to kill them. Her glance shot over the entire crowd, and a heavy stone fell from her heart, when she couldn't spot Tobias anywhere. He weren't there. That meant Eric hadn't captured him, and then he had to be alive and well somewhere. A tiny smile formed on her face, before Eric forced her to sit down on the floor, and she made an involuntary grimace, as a strong pain shot up through her leg. Eric laughed at her, and put his face down to hers "oh, I'm sorry, did it hurt? Well, you should be grateful if I kill you before we leave. The pain Jeanine will make sure you will have to endure is way worse than that small bullet wound." Tris forced herself not to reply with a sarcastic comment, but had to be content with staring him fiercely in the eye. He just laughed and walked away. Beside Tris sat a little girl, barely 10 years old, and fought back her tears. For the first time in her life, Tris felt something but disgust when she saw another person cry, and as slowly as she could, she reached out for the little girl's hand. The girl looked up at her, and at first her look was grateful, but then it suddenly turned afraid. She was looking at something behind Tris, and she knew what it was before the voice rang in her ears. "let go of her stiff. Now." He spat in her ear, with his gun pressed against the back of her head. But Tris didn't. She knew that the moment she let go, they would shot the girl. And she couldn't let that happen. Just as she was about to talk back to Eric, all hell broke loose.

 **Oohhhh! That was the first chapter guys! What do you think is going happen? I will update the next chapter as soon as I have written it, but I cant say how long that will take. Maybe it will be tomorrow, maybe it will be in a week. Anyways, sorry about the cliffhanger! - Karla**


	2. Chapter 2

**helloo everyone! so, here is chapter 2 of " why do you have to be brave ", but now from Tobias pov! i reaally hope you enjoy it, because i enjoyed writing it a lot!**

Chapter 2:

Tobias' PoV:

Tobias had been sitting in the Interrogation room, and just been thinking, when he heard loud noise from the hallway. It was a sound he recognized as quickly as Tris' voice; the sound of fighting. Tobias quickly got up from where he was sitting, and ran out into the hallway. A couple of stair-levels beneath him could he see, that people were fighting. But that was when he recognized them; it was ex-dauntless soldiers. The dauntless people who had chosen to fight with erudite, and betrayed their faction. That could only mean one thing; Eric was there too, and that put both him and Tris in danger, because not every dauntless would recognize them, but Eric certainly would. Tobias got down, and looked at the fallen people downstairs. He quickly noticed that something was off; none of them was bleeding. It seemed like they had all just fallen asleep.

Tobias got up, and started running up the stairs. He knew that a group of Dauntless had gone up to the top, to enjoy the view, and he needed to warn them. He also needed to find Tris. Tris. Oh no, what if they had already captured her? He knew that Eric would not hesitate with shooting her. An ugly, terrifying picture appeared in Tobias mind; Eric, pulling the trigger, and Tris falling over, dead. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. She was okay. She had to be.

But he still needed to find her. And he couldn't do it without the help of the other dauntless.

When he reached the floor that he knew they were on, he slowed down to catch his breath. He could hear chatter from one of the rooms, and went in. everyone turned their heads to look at him when he came in. Tori, who stood in the front, went up to him. "Four, what's wrong?" he looked at her with a gloomy look in his eyes. "Eric and the other dauntless are here. They are shooting everyone - candor as well as dauntless - with these weird bullets, which make you fall asleep. We have to rescue the ones they have captured." A couple of people let out a gasp, but everyone nodded in agreement. He looked over the crowd, and ended at Tori. "Then we have to get guns. Let's do this." She said, and they all walked out of the room. They went down the stairs as silently as they could, and Tobias was in the front. No one talked, but as they reached the first floor with sleeping people, a few let out a gasp. The dauntless all picked up a gun, and just as they were about to leave, Christina went up to him, and whispered "let me guide the way. I have an idea of where they may have taken the prisoners. Oh, and by the way Four? She is probably okay." She last she said even lower than the first, but he got every word. He nodded. Tobias hoped that too. He wouldn't know what to do, if she wasn't okay. With Christina in the front, they started moving towards wherever she was taking them.

A couple of minutes later, after they had maneuvered through hallways, and hidden in random rooms as ex-dauntless passed by, they reached a room, where Christina made them stop. She looked at Tobias. "if I am right, they have taken them here. It is the best room in the building to hold captives, so it would be the obvious place to keep them." Tobias nodded. "ill check it quickly, and then tell you if they're there." The rest of the crowd nodded. Tobias went around the corner, and quickly popped his head in and out of the room. It was full of both candor and dauntless people, but there was one thing that was off: they were all awake. That was when he realized; it was a test to find all the divergents. An ice cold shiver ran down his spine; Tris. She might be in there. He hurried back to the others, to tell them the news. "there are a lot of people in there, but it is a sim. The bullets that they shoot them with makes people go to sleep. If they aren't divergent. This is a trick by erudite to gather all the divergents, and get rid of them." Tobias could see Christina pale. "on my signal, we go in. got it?" he said to everyone, and they replied with a "got it". Tobias held of 3 fingers, and when he had folded the last one, they ran into the room, and surrounded the group that was already there. The first thing he saw was Eric, pressing a gun against the back of Tris head.

 **oohhh, so that was all for chapter two. what will happen? will Eric kill Tris, or will Tobias get to her first? please, please, please review if you have any feedback at all, i would love to read it. that was all from me for now, so just - enjoy your day! - Karla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so here is chapter three of " why do you have to be brave"! I hope you like it. I was very in doubt about how I was going to write this chapter, but I think it went okay! Well, I am not going to bother you anymore. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Tris' PoV:

She couldn't see a thing. Or, she could, but it was impossible to tell who was who in the chaotic mess that all out of sudden outplayed itself in the room. At first she were just as confused as the rest of the people in the room, but then she spotted Christina, and she knew who it was that had broken in. it was the rest of dauntless that hadn't been shot by the sleep-serum. Tris couldn't help herself but smile. Then a thought struck her - if it was the rest of dauntless, Tobias had to be there. She turned her head and saw that he had spotted her, and she tried to yell, but suddenly Eric saw Tobias too. "if you get a single step closer will shoot her. And don't bother getting out that pretty gun of yours. If you do that, I shoot her too" He had to yell, for Tobias to be able to hear him over the noise in the room, and the sound of his ice cold voice send shivers down her spine.

Tobias froze. She could see the fear in his eyes that he so desperately tried to hide whenever he was around Eric. "what do you want me to do, Eric?" he asked in a tense voice. Eric seemed to think about it, but then answered. "I want you to walk away, and let me take the stiff with me. Jeanine wants her. I also want you to make you friends stop shooting at my men, and gather up behind you. That's the terms, and if you don't agree, I'll kill her." Tobias stood completely still for a couple of seconds, before nodding. Eric smiled his terrifying, cold smile, and pulled Tris up in an awkward, standing position. He had an arm wrapped tightly around her neck, not hard enough for her to choke, but she could definitely feel it press against her windpipe. In a matter of seconds she also felt the coolness of the gun pressing against her temple. It hurt, and she had trouble standing up, because of her leg. She dared to glare down at it, and saw that to her annoyance that it was still bleeding. She quickly looked back up, and right into Tobias eyes. They were so afraid, and she smiled a weak smile in an attempt of calming him down. Not that the situation weren't serious, she just knew that it wouldn't get any better from Tobias worrying more than needed.

Tris all out of a sudden felt calm. If she were to die now, she was happy that Tobias was here with her. He was the only one she cared about.

She didn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to make everyone stop in a matter of seconds, and without saying a single word, he made them get behind him. She heard a scared gasp from someone, and saw Christina stand with a hand covering her mouth. She tried to smile calming at her, but she couldn't lie to Christina. She was scared.

Eric tightened his grip around her throat, and the edge of her vision started to darken. She gasped for air, and saw Tobias flinch every time she took another troubled breath. "well, that was impressive, Four. It looks like you have become the leader you could have been. I bet your father would be _soo_ proud of you." The last comment made Tris feel an anger she hadn't felt in a long time. How did he dare comment that in front of everybody? Without even thinking about it she brought her leg back, and kicked Eric. He groaned in pain, and swore at her. Then he tightened his grip around her neck, so she couldn't breathe at all. She could feel her legs giving up, and heard Eric whisper harshly in her ear. "I think I changed my mind, Stiff. I will kill you right here, so that you stiff boyfriend can watch it. You have been way too much trouble anyways already" Tris used all of her last energy to try and break free of Eric's grip, but he was too strong. Then she heard the sound of the gun being fired, and she threw herself forward. The bullet hit her in the side, and she screamed. She could hear Christina scream, as she fell to the ground. Tris couldn't feel anything but the intense pain from the shot in her side as she hit the ground. She landed on her back, so she could see as Tori grabbed Eric from behind, and forced his hands behind his back. She was surprisingly strong for a tattoo artist, Tris weirdly thought. All out of a sudden were Tobias by her side. He had a terrified look in his eyes as he tied a thick piece of cloth around her wound, and picked her up. She whimpered as it send a burning shot of pain through her body. She could feel her consciousness failing, and she slipped away into the dark as she fainted.

 _She wanted to live. For Tobias and Christina and for the memory of her parents._

 **So, that was it for now! I hope you find it interesting so far! Do you think Tris is going to die? Or will she live?**

 **Just for practical info, there will be two or three more chapters, but I am not sure when I get them done. I promise that I will publish them as soon as they are finished.**

 **Please, please write a review, I appreciate it so much.**

 **Well, until next time! - Karla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so guys this chapter will be a little longer. Actually, I will be splitting it up into two parts, so that means we follow Tobias in this chapter, and the next. I hope you look as forward to it as I do! That was all from me, so just enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Tobias PoV:

As soon as he entered the room, he threw himself into the fight. Not that he had much of a choice. The crowd just seemed to swallow him. It was like his mind was getting clearer by the fighting, and then he remembered - Tris. He knocked the guy in front of him out, and started searching the room for her. Suddenly, he saw someone down on the ground. Eric. And under Eric, pressed against the floor, were Tris. He inhaled sharply, and started running towards her. He didn't know if she heard him, or simply felt his presence, but she forced her head sideways to look at him. They made eye contact, and he were only about 30 feet away from her, when he heard Eric's cold, heartless voice. "stay right there, or I will kill her."

Tobias felt it like his heart froze the same time as his body. In a split second he stood completely still. It hurt in his chest and he had a tingly feeling in his fingertips, when he saw the gun pressed against the back of her head. One wrong move from him, and Eric would kill her. He was one hundred percent sure that Eric wasn't joking. In a tense voice, caused be the fear he felt for Tris' life, he asked Eric "what do you want from me, Eric?" Eric smiled his vicious erudite smile at him, and Tobias felt a furious, non-human like growl fight its way up through his throat. He quenched it before it could make it's way out, and listened as Eric told him his terms. "I want you to walk away, and let me take the stiff with me. Jeanine wants her. I also want you to make you friends stop shooting at my men, and gather up behind you. That's the terms, and if you don't agree, I'll kill her."

Tobias new that the terms were un-agreeable for him to accept, but when he looked at Tris, he just couldn't force himself to disagree. He couldn't let her die. He would rather have to fight his way to the center erudite's headquarters to get her out, than watch her killed here. In a place, that wasn't even her home. For a couple of moments he stood completely still like a statue, then he made up his choice. Tobias nodded stiffly, and felt the anger shoot out from somewhere in his chest when he saw Eric's smug smile. He had won. He knew that Tris was his weakness. He knew that Tobias could never hurt her. Even if it meant sacrificing the entire city, he would do it if it meant he could save Tris. Eric pulled her up in an uncomfortable standing position, and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck. He could see whenever she swallowed, and it made him flinch to see her hurting like that. He quickly analyzed what state she was in, and saw that she had a bullet-wound in her leg. That meant she couldn't run. Eric pressed the gun against her temple, and he felt the tingling in his fingers increase. He was starting to panic. But then Tris shit him a calming, warm look, and he saw her relax. He realized what had just happened. She had accepted her fate, no matter what is was.

He found Tori's eyes in the crowd, and signaled that she should gather up the rest. Then he made a tiny movement with his head to signal that they should gather up behind him. In a matter of seconds, all of the dauntless were behind his back, except Christina and Tori, who stood on each of his sides. He heard Christina gasp as she saw Tris. Then she strangled a sob, and covered her mouth with her hand. He knew exactly how she felt. All out of a sudden, Tris gasped for air, and he could see that Eric had tightened his grip around her throat. Tobias flinched every time the took another troubled breath, but then forced his attention to Eric who watched his worry about her with amusement in his eyes, and a cold, sadistic smile around his lips. "well, that was impressive, Four. It looks like you have become the leader you could have been. I bet your father would be _soo_ proud of you." For a couple of seconds, Tobias couldn't do anything but stare at Eric with disbelief. What pulled him out of his surprise was that he noticed the burning anger in Tris eyes, and even tough the situation was way too inappropriate for it, he couldn't help it but feel proud of her. Even when she were in such a situation like this one, she only cared about others. But he never imagined that she would do what she did.

All out of a sudden, she put her leg back, and kicked Eric. He groaned and swore. Tobias saw the angry look in Eric's eyes, but didn't dare to move. His body told him to throw himself forward to save Tris, but his mind new that if he did so, Eric would shoot her in the same moment he moved. Eric put his mouth just beside Tris' ear, and whispered something. He could see Tris pale a little, and he knew what Eric was going to do.

The next 30 seconds seemed to move in slow-motion. Tobias started running towards Tris and Eric. She tried to fight herself out of his grip, but he tightened his grip so much she couldn't breath at all, and Tobias could see her legs almost giving up on her. As Eric pulled the trigger, she threw herself forward, so the bullet didn't hit her. Instead, Eric tried again and he hit her in the side. She screamed, and her scream almost paralyzed him. It was like the sound itself had caused the pain in his chest to increase, and the pained look on her face only made it worse. He could faintly hear Christina scream, as Tris fell to the ground, and Tori locked Eric's hands behind his back. He tried to fight the older woman, but she were stronger. It shouldn't be possible, but Eric must have spent too little time on keeping his muscles, and Tori never stopped training. Tobias dropped to the floor in terror, as he saw a pool of blood form underneath Tris. He ripped a thick piece of cloth off something in his clothes, and tied it tightly around the wound. Then he scooped her up in his arms, and she whimpered. He had never felt a fear like this one. Not when he lived with Marcus, or any other time. This was the scene from his fear-scenario that he dreaded the most - the one where he could see bleeding out on the floor, and him, not being able to get to her. He couldn't bear to live his greatest fear. He just couldn't. Tobias held her tight, as he could see that she fainted. He ran towards the hospital.

 **Here it was from Tobias PoV! I hope you liked it! Do you think Tris will survive? And if she doesn't, will Tobias be able to forgive himself? There will probably be two or three more chapters. I wanted to get all of his reaction to Tris being unconscious, so that's why it will be split up. I will probably update the next chapter on tomorrow (Monday) or the day after tomorrow (Tuesday). I ALWAYS absolutely love reading reviews, so if you have anything, I would love to hear it! Otherwise, till next time! - Karla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oohhh, so last time, Tris had gotten shot. How does Tobias feel? Read to find out!**

Chapter 5:

Tobias' PoV:

He couldn't feel. But at the same time he couldn't do anything but feel.

The tingly feeling in his fingers, that always appeared when he was starting to panic were there, and he exhaled. He took a couple of deep breaths, and placed his head in his hands. He had to calm down, or they would throw him out. And he couldn't leave her.

After the episode with Eric, he had carried her to Candors hospital floor. Luckily for him, there had been a doctor, working late hours and who hadn't heard the sound of the fighting many floors downstairs. As soon as she had seen Tris, she had gone into a professional mode. She had ordered him to lay her on the bed, and then she had gently, but determinedly pushed him away. He had just stood there, at the end of the bed and watched as the doctor ripped apart her shirt, so she could get a better look at the wound. Tobias hadn't been able to help himself, but stare at the wound. He knew enough about this to see, that the position was bad. Really bad. The bullet had hit between two ribs, and now it was stuck. It might be the cause of major eternal bleedings too. He went to the other side of the bed, and sat down. If he didn't, he was afraid that his legs would give out on him.

No. this wasn't real. It couldn't be. Tris was his only family. She had been depressed lately, and it had made him frustrated. He hadn't meant it when he had told her that he would leave her. He could never do that, but she had looked at him like something inside her broke even more, and then walked away. It was why they had been apart when the attack had happened. That's why they might be apart for ever. He pressed a bloody hand against his mouth, trying to hold back a loud sob. He couldn't see anything before him but her. The outline of his vision was blurry, and it took him a little to realize why. He was crying.

Usually he would have been embarrassed, and turned away to wipe them away, but right now he didn't care.

The feelings hit him hard again. They came in waves, one second he would feel sad, afraid, angry, and the next he would feel nothing. Completely empty.

Hours passed, and the doctor came in and out of the room. She was the only one awake, so she couldn't get help form anywhere else. Tobias could see how tired she was, and felt a sting of empathy for her. She wouldn't be here if it weren't because of Eric. Again he felt the anger boil inside of him. Tris had only attacked Eric because of him. Eric had insulted him, and it had made her mad. Really mad. Again he reached out and took her hand. The doctor had put her on life support, and the way she inhaled and exhaled freaked him out. It was so forced.

He tried to ignore how cold her hand was.

Tris had just returned, after the doctor had made him carry her into an operation room, where she would remove the bullet. She no longer needed to be in life support, but she wouldn't wake up. She had been in the operation room for more than two hours, and he remembered every single minute of it. He couldn't leave the room. He didn't even want to. Zeke had come in a couple of times, trying to get him to come eat and sleep with the others, but he had rejected without even looking at his best friend. After a couple of try's, he had gotten so frustrated with Zeke for not understanding that he needed to stay, that he had punched him. The usually so calm and cool Four, had lost it at his best friend. After that Tobias had gotten a warning, that if he did it again, he would be banished from the room, and Tris' side. That couldn't happen.

Again he looked down at her. She was pale, and her clothes were dirty. The bags under her eyes seemed darker than usual, and he couldn't hold the fear off. What if she died? What would he do?

He had no idea. Once again Tobias looked at the heartrate monitor, just to check that everything were as it should be. He felt a tiny breath of relief, when it showed a steady, calm rhythm.

Suddenly, the doctor returned, and he looked up at her. She looked incredibly tired.

Tobias cleared his throat, and realized that he hadn't said a word in hours. He usually weren't the talkative type, but this was extreme. The doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"umm, if you want, you can go home and sleep. I know a little about machines and the human body, so I can look after her." He said. She looked at him for a moment, then she smiled. "That is a very kind offer young man. But there are no other doctors right now, and if an emergency happens, you will need a doctor, or she will die." The word die hit him in the face harder than a car. He looked down at the floor, and then nodded. No matter much he wanted to be alone with Tris, he wanted her to live more. Hell, he wanted her to live more than anything. He turned around quickly, and saw that it was Christina. In all his misery, he still felt a dash of annoyance. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Her sad, broken face changed in a matter of seconds, and she crossed her arms. "Well, for the record, you are not the only one allowed to see Tris, and I'm worried about her." He poured all of his buckled up emotions out over Christina, and a small part of him felt guilty. "Well, you should be! She haven't been awake for **hours!** She have been unconscious since she got shot, and I am hella fucking worried! And the doctor sais that if she doesn't wake up in two days, she's gone. GONE, Christina!" instead of yelling back at him, she looked at him with a curious look on her face. "When was the last time you slept, Four?" her question knocked him out of the situation. "umm… yesterday? I don't know, I lost track of time."

She smiled a tiny smile. "Go. Go sleep. I'll watch over her, I promise. You will be the first to know if she wakes up." He was about to protest, when Christina added "and, you can't help much in the state that you are in right now." That shut him up. She was right. He couldn't help Tris in the state he was in right now.

After a couple seconds of thinking, he nodded. She looked relieved that she didn't have to fight him over it. He went over to Tris bed, and kissed her on the lips. She was cold, but not dead cold. He stroke her forehead, and whispered into her ear; I love you.

Then he got up, and left the room. When he reached his own apartment, he immediately took a shower. The sticky feeling of Tris blood was all out of a sudden too much for him, and he got into the shower as the first thing.

Then he put on his pajamas, and the moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

It wasn't because he slept easily. In his dreams, he kept seeing the scene where Eric's bullet his her in the side. How the blood had pooled up underneath her. But he was too tired to wake up from it, and it wasn't before someone shook his shoulder violently, that he woke up to the sound of a female voice calling his name. "Four, wake up!" he saw short, black hair.

 **I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, but I have been crazy busy the past few days! The next chapter we will be following Christina and Tris' fate will be revealed. Will she live, or will she die? That is a mystery.**

 **I will write the next chapter as soon as I can, but I cant promise that it will be out before in a week. I'm sorry guys! That was all for this time! - Karla.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter we will get Tris' fate revealed. Will she live, or will she die?:**

Chapter 6:

Christina's PoV:

She hadn't been able to go see Tris before hours after her injury. The moment where that asshole Eric shot her still rang in her mind, and she still heard the sound of her own scream being mixed with the sound of Tris' scream. She couldn't even describe to herself how she had felt in that moment, let alone describe it to the people around her that she, deep down, knew just wanted to help. She had seen her best friend being shot, potentially to death, right in front of her, and she felt guilty as hell for not try to do anything.

Hours later she had finally got herself together enough, to go see Tris. The only things people talked about, were Tris, and how Four had punched Zeke in the face, when he tried to make him eat and sleep. Christina couldn't believe that the Four she knew, completely in control of his actions, would do such a thing. But, the possible death of your significant other must be enough to make you crazy. She was actually surprised that Four hadn't gone and taken down Eric by himself already.

While she walked down the empty hallways of her old faction, she felt the hollow sound, that her boots made when they hit the floor. It was like it echoed inside her chest. She couldn't loose Tris. Not her too. Not after Will, and Albert. That was just too much.

Christina couldn't help it, but smile at herself when she thought of what Tris would have said about that comment. " yeah, but you will soon learn Chris, that the world isn't here for your liking." Then she would smile a sarcastic smile, and Christina would laugh.

Without even noticing, Christina suddenly found herself at the hospital floor. She had ben here so many times as a kid, when she had been so wild she had broken something new. She smiled at the memory. Even though it involved pain, it wasn't a bad memory to her. It involved feeling free, and that was a feeling Christina always had craved. That was why she had chosen dauntless in the first place.

She pushed open the door to the room Tris was in. She was pale, and it seemed like she was in a coma. She didn't move, and her heartrate was transmitted over to a little screen beside her bed.

Beside her were also a very tired-looking Four. His hands and clothes were bloody, and his usually so straight posture, was now collapsed, and he were sitting with his head resting in his hands.

Christina usually didn't like the guy, but she still felt sorry for him. She knew that Tris was the only one he had left. As she got in, Four looked up, and got up onto his feet.

"what are you doing here?" he snapped at her. He looked scary in the lighting, and with the tired, and little bit insane with worry, look in his eyes. The paleness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes didn't help either. So she did, was she was best at, she answered him with an arrogant comment. That set him off. He yelled a lot of things in her face, and it took all of her strength not to back away from him. he was definitely scary now. She stood there and observed his tense posture, and angry face. When she answered to hot outbreak, it was with calmness in her voice, and an easy posture. " when was the last time you slept, Four?" she asked him. it send him totally out of his anger, and he looked at her confused. He told her that it was yesterday. It seemed that he didn't know that he had been sitting in there for 7 hours. "Go. Go sleep. I will watch over her, I promise. You'll be the first to know when she wakes up." He was still so out of it, he just did as she told him to do. Before he left, he went over to Tris. He bent down over her, and kissed her. Then he gently stroked her forehead, and Christina felt how it hurt in her chest, in a place it hadn't hurt in, in a long time. She felt for Four. She felt his worry, and his powerlessness. And she felt his love. He really loved her, and that was another important reason, why she couldn't die. She saw clear now, how it would break him. more than anything else she had ever seen.

He walked past her, and out of the door.

When it slammed behind him, a doctor walked around the corner. "oh thank god , you made him go home. He offered to stay here, and let me go home to sleep. He's a good person, he really is, but this situation is breaking him. I almost threw him out earlier, you know." The doctor had a kind face, with dark eyes, and almond colored skin. Her curls were pulled back in a tight bun.

"do you mind if I sit by her?" the doctor looked at her, then she shook her head. "I promised him that I would look after her." For some reason, she felt like she couldn't let Four down. Not now.

The chair underneath her butt was soft, and she felt like it was hugging her. Slowly, while holding Tris' hand, she fell asleep. It was the first time in the past 7 hours, that she could relax.

Suddenly, she woke from the sound of loud beeping, and a machine going crazy.

It took her a couple of seconds to understand what was happening. Tris were crashing. "doctor! Help, somebody!" she yelled. The woman from earlier were suddenly by her side. "what's happening?" she yelled at the other woman. The doctor were feeling on Tris' head and upper body. "it's her lungs. It has collapsed. It must have been hit by the bullet, but I couldn't detect it. I can't straighten it out. There aren't enough doctors here, and I don't have the gear. We would have to move her to erudite, but it would take too long." She looked at Christina. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help her. She will die." Christina felt it like a truck had smashed into her face. She looked down at Tris, who looked like she was trying to breathe. Her body cramped in a weird, horrifying way, and her eyes were only half open. "but… but, you have to do **something!".** She couldn't just accept the fate of her best friend, but the doctor just shook her head. After a few seconds, Tris stopped, and were lying completely still. The machine that had been tracking her heartrate, was now only showing one, straight line. Christina weren't a doctor, but she knew what that meant. Tris were no longer there.

Weirdly, Christina only had one thought in her mind; find Four. He needed to know.

She ran out of the room, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She could feel herself being about to break into a hysterical outburst. She dashed into the common room, and saw Zeke sit in a sofa. With insanity and tears in her eyes, she ran to him, and yelled in his face. "where does Four live!?" the first time she yelled, he just looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then it seemed to reach him, and understanding and sorrow reached his dark eyes. He gave her the instructions to where Four lived, and then she ran out of the room to go find Four.

When she reached his apartment, she tore the door open. But it didn't wake him, so she went over to his bed, and shook his shoulders violently. "Four! Four wake up!" she yelled in his face.

Slowly, he woke up with a confused look on his face. "Christina, what is happening? Why are you here?" the sound of his voice sent a cooling through her body, and made the panic go away. Now all she felt was sadness. Slowly, the tears returned. Christina felt her legs give out, and she collapsed onto the floor. "she's gone." She whispered. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "what are you talking about, Christina. What do you mean she's…" and that's when it got to him.

That's when he understood, that Tris was dead.

 **Okay, so that was sad… next chapter: how will Tobias react to Tris death? Can he take it, or will it destroy him? tune in next time… okay that didn't work on purpose. Okay, but here was Christina's side of this whole thing. I can't wait to write Tobias'! until next time beautiful people! - Karla.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oookay, so here's the final chapter! What will happen when Tobias finds out that Tris is dead? How will he react? Find out!**

Chapter 7:

Tobias PoV:

At first he just stood there, looking at Christina with confusion. Who were dead? What was going on? But then it hit him. Harder than a ton of bricks could have, and he felt the blood leave his face. " Christina, it-it isn't her." She looked at him with a pained look in her eyes. "TELL ME IT ISNT HER!" I yelled at her. Her pain and sorrow flinched, backing away from the fear she felt for my anger. Deep down he might have felt for her, but right now, the disbelief were clouding his mind completely. As it cleared off, he realized that he was squeezing Christina's shoulders way too hard, and he was a little surprised that she hadn't winched or moved at all. "I can't. she's gone. It was the sound of the beeping heartrate monitor that woke me up." Christina looked down. "her lung had clapped together because of the bullet wound. The bullet had hit it, but the doctor hadn't been able to detect it. I'm sorry, Four" he backed away from her, step for step. He couldn't believe her. He refused to.

Tobias ran out of the door, and towards the hospital floor. The burning feeling in his legs were as welcome as ever. It cleared his mind enough to be able to find the room. He burst in, and saw that nobody had moved her. That sent a glimpse of hope through him. That might mean she wasn't actually dead. Just thinking the word was like getting a bucket of ice water thrown over his head. It hurt and cleared at the same time. He stumbled over to the bed, and looked at her. Something was wrong. She was too pale. She had been pale the past few hours, but she was too pale now.

All out of a sudden, the doctor were beside him. She must have heard him come in, but all that mattered now was that she were here now. Not that it mattered actually, because Tobias didn't even see her. All he could focus on was Tris. "Tris?" he whispered. The doctor tried to get his attention, but he didn't even look her way. He kneeled down by her side. He reached out for her hand, but right before he touched her it, he got up, and ran away.

If he touched her, it would be the end. If he felt her cold skin, that would be the moment that he was forced to face reality. Tris was dead.

He looked around him, and realized that he had no idea of where he was. Tobias suddenly felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt before. Slowly, he dropped to the floor, with his back pressed against the wall. Then the violent sobs came. He didn't want to cry, but he had to. If he didn't he might explode. All of his emotions poured out with his tears.

He had no idea of how long he had been sitting there, but all out of a sudden, Zeke came around the corner. "Four, there you are! We have been looking for you for hours! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Tobias let his head roll over, so he could look at Zeke. The look that met his best friend, was horrible. Tobias' face was red, and his eyes were swollen. His upper lip had cracked, and his posture was to hell. "why. Why shouldn't I? she's dead, Zeke. Dead. There is nothing for me here. Not without her, and you know it." All out of sudden, he felt a extremely strong feeling of rage and hopelessness, and got up. He pushed his way past a Zeke, which was too surprised to even react.

Again he fled down the halls, until he found a balcony. He remembered when him and Tris had been talking after Albert had killed himself, and gotten honored for it. He got up on the edge, and looked down. He shouldn't have. His fear of heights kicked in, and he almost stumbled on the edge, just by looking down. "Four, what the fuck are you doing!? I was trying to tell you something! Four, for fuck's sake, SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Tobias turned his head to look at Zeke, who stood just beneath him, waving his arms back and forth. "she's not what? Yes she is, I- I saw her."

He mumbled. "she's not! The doctor fixed her after Christina went off! I have not got the faintest idea- oh, cant you just come down here while I talk to you!? You're distracting as hell when you're threatening to kill yourself!"

Tobias slowly sat down on the edge, and let himself drop to the ground. A relieved look brushed over Zeke's face, and he kept talking. "that female doctor - I didn't get her name - she managed to fix Tris' lung, and she's **awake.** And really - if you were going to kill yourself, shouldn't it be like, shooting yourself, or something else?" everything after **awake** didn't make it into Tobias' mind. It echoed in his head, and he spontaneously smiled. She was live.

Tobias ran inside, and towards the last place he saw her. It couldn't be true. Zeke must be lying.

He had been so sure, she was dead. But then his mind flickered back to the small details; had her eyelids been flickering? Had she been breathing? He just remembered that the doctor had been trying to get his attention, but he hadn't been paying any attention to her at all.

He slammed open the door, and saw her sitting up. He couldn't find the beginning, nor the ending of his relief. She **was** alive. When he entered the room, she looked up at him with her sky blue eyes. "Tobias!" she smiled at him. Actually, she looked the happiest she had in weeks. By her side sat Christina, Marlene, Uriah and a little further away, Lynn. "Tris…" he whispered. That was all he could manage, and despite them both being abnegation-born, and usually a little shy and bashful, Tobias now crossed the room the fastest he ever had, and kissed her. Her lips were warm and chapped, and it send another shockwave of relief and joy through him, when he realized that they were as warm as they should be.

At first she had been a little hesitant, but then she gave in and kissed him back.

Behind them Uriah cheered loudly, and Tris smiled shyly against his mouth. "you're alive. You're really alive." He pulled her into a hug, and put his arms gently around her. Right now, none of the others mattered. Right now, Tris was alive.

 **Soo, that was all for the final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Fun fact: I originally intended to finish the story right after Eric had shot Tris, but I wanted to make it longer, so here's the outcome! I have enjoyed writing this soo, so much, and I hope that you will review it, because I also put a lot of time and effort into it. I have enjoyed tagging along with you guys, but this time it isn't ' till next time ' its Goodbye. Bye, bye! - Karla.**


End file.
